


A Book of Us

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei had pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, never to explore again. But there's a bunny roaming around that wants nothing more than to bring them back up to the surface - no matter what it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book of Us

Rei Hino stands in line, waiting patiently, to get the treat she promised Usagi Tsukino yesterday. It had been a small event between them that led to it. And besides, Rei needed to go today anyway. She wanted to pick up the newly released book she had been waiting on. So naturally she brought Usagi along with the allure of some sweet. Her treat. The blonde couldn't refuse the offer. They were to meet just before noon and retreat to Rei's to wait for the others to begin a studying session. 

A small smile graces her lips. The girl has yet to annoy her and she's avoided anything that would send them both into a friendly argument. In all honesty, Rei's had a lovely day out with her dear friend and leader of the Sailor Senshi. She brushes back some of her black hair away from her face and glances over her shoulder. The people that are gathering prevent her from seeing Usagi, although she knows she's still on the bench where she left her. 

Turning back to the two people ahead of her, Rei can only be grateful they got here slightly early. As usual, the Juban Shopping District is rather busy on a Saturday. Especially with the weather being gentle; comfortably warm with a slight chill in the wind to keep things balanced. Retrieving her wallet from the back pocket of her gray pants, she grabs the amount she needs and steps up to order. 

A second later she's turning away and heading back to Usagi. Her hair blows behind her as a gust passes through, making her clutch at the small box in her hand to make sure nothing happens to it. Slipping past people, she finally nears Usagi as she gazes off at all of the people and small stands selling treats.

Usagi reaches up and tugs her blue jacket tighter around her, covering up the once visible pink shirts. She presses her bare legs together, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have worn such light-colored shorts and maybe should have chosen pants instead. As she turns her head back she catches sight of Rei and smiles brightly, those bright blue eyes seeming to twinkle just like the stars.

Nearing her, Rei holds out the box. Usagi raises an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“I told you it was going to be a surprise. Open it and enjoy.”

“Thanks Rei!” She takes the box and opens it, her smile widening even further as she practically drools at the sight of such warm and gooey dango. Rei holds out the small wooden skewer and Usagi eagerly takes it, more than ready to dig in.

On the other hand, Rei sits down beside her. She straightens out her outfit in the process – always wanting to be presentable, especially in public. She makes sure the red, short sleeved over shirt is probably tied beneath her chest and that the pale green, long-sleeved shirt beneath it is in place. Glancing over at Usagi, she can't help but suppress a giggle. She wouldn't have dreamed of buying the girl anything else. It felt right with how Usagi keeps her long, golden locks twirled up in odango.

While Usagi eats, Rei pulls the bag onto her lap – which she had left with Usagi to guard. Opening the small white bag, she looks inside and is surprised to see not one but two books inside. She had only bought one after all and the second is surely not the same thing as the first. It's slightly smaller and even from the angle she can see the brightly decorated cover. She slips her hand inside and pulls it out just enough to see the cover in full. 

The beautiful shades of red, black, white, and yellow invade her vision and imprint the image into her mind. Rei can feel her cheeks tinging pink as the heat rises. She just can't believe what she's seeing. This... she didn't buy this. This is something she didn't even think existed – wouldn't have thought before now.

“Rei? What's wrong? You've got such a funny look on your face.”

Usagi leans over after asking and tries to take a peak at whatever she is looking at. Rei quickly shoves the book back into the bag and stands up, laughing nervously in the process. “N-Nothing. Ready to go Usagi?” There's no way she can let Usagi see the book, she doesn't even want to look at it herself right now. She just needs a second to process all of this and think it out. 

The blonde nods and rises to her feet as well. “I have to go home first, so I'll see you later for the study group.” 

Not wanting to argue, Rei clutches the bag to her chest and backs up. She smiles softly and nods. “Ah, sure, I'll see you then.” She turns around and begins slipping through groups of people, searching for an escape as Usagi waves after her. All she can do is jog home.

Heavy panting for several blocks and a bus later, Rei is standing in her room. She leans against her door as the bag hangs loosely in her hand. She couldn't have panicked more on the way home. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, all she can see is the imprint of the cover. The beautiful image of Sailor Mars embracing Sailor Moon and kissing her deep as their black and white dresses gather between them. The romantic scene leaves a sweet taste in her mouth and a lump of anxiety in her throat.

She hadn't bought this... this... doujinshi of sorts. And she couldn't have dared to march back to the bookstore to confront the cashier for maybe slipping it in by accident. She doesn't want anyone to think she bought it or even have her face connected with the act of having it. 

Then Usagi trying to see it. 

Paling at the mere thought of trying to explain, Rei pushes herself off the door and ambles over to the bed. She collapses onto the edge and flops onto her back. Her black hairs sprawls out around her on the lavender sheets as the bag drops onto the bed. The small paperback slides out and touches her fingertips. 

Rei snaps her hand away and cradles it to her chest as if it burned her. That is until curiosity strikes a deep cord within her. Slowly, she sits up and reaches for the binding. She places it on her lap and opens it to a random page. On the right is Sailor Moon on her knees crying as Sailor Mars blocks the attack that was meant to hit her. Rei flips several more pages to see Sailor Mars bandaged up and mostly naked before Sailor Moon who has a rather sullen expression.

Testing the limits, she turns to closer to the end of the book and her eyes widen. But no feelings of disgust or other such motions fill her. Instead, something different happens; something in her chest flutters. The large spread on the page is that of Sailor Mars entangled with Sailor Moon, their outfit mostly missing as they kiss passionately on the large bed. A large duvet is wrapped around them, cocooning them in warmth and love.

Her fingers curl around it, clutching tightly as she takes deep breaths. Every inch of her mind tells her to quickly close and hide it somewhere – anywhere. That she can't let anyone see it when they come over to study, especially Usagi. 

And yet she can't put it down. She can't stop turning the pages in an effort to find out more – to know how perfect together they are together. Turning to the last of three pages, she aches to see what Usagi says in return to Rei's confession of love. Just as she turns the page her whole world shatters.

“Hey Rei! Grandpa let me in, he said you were back here but that the others weren't here yet.” A soft giggle. “Thought I'd see what you were up to.” Those eyes find Rei and the dark haired girl only freezes. “Rei? What are you reading?”

She doesn't spare a glance over her shoulder but instead jumps off the bed with the book still in her hands. The squeak that leaves her lips is sharp and small. But the girl before her hears her nonetheless and the amused smile on her countenance tells it all. Rei follows the blonde's eyes down to the book in her own hands and quickly throws it onto the bed. She brushes her hands over her outfit, straightening it, and glares at the young woman.

“Usagi! Don't just barge into my room!”

The soft laughter continues until Usagi has to wipe at the corners of her eyes. “What's wrong Rei? Did I interrupt something?”

The slight eyebrow raise threatens Rei – or that's how she takes it. That Usagi might have seen, somehow, someway. “Nothing's wrong. Now go, I have to get ready.”

Usagi steps forward: One. Two. And a half. “What's that? What were you reading?”

Rei realizes she hadn't quite thrown the book in a good spot. It's in the middle of the bed in plain sight. “Uh...” Stepping to the side, she tries to place herself between Usagi and that damned book. “It's nothing.”

That eyebrow rises again as Usagi leans from side to side, trying to peak around the taller girl before her. “I doubt that! Come on Rei, lemme see!”

Laughing, or trying to distract her, Rei holds out her hands in front of her. “I'm serious Usagi, let's just go. Now.”

Despite her demanding and forceful tone, Usagi isn't fazed in the slightest. The blonde lurches around Rei and it's all the latter can do to keep her from her target. Rei grabs for Usagi, wrapping her arms around her as she tries to pull her away. But Usagi is stronger, firmer in what she wants and has Rei buckling beneath her with the chance of a misplaced step. 

Their tussle sends them sprawling towards the bed, grasping and searching for a way to right themselves. Yet nothing works and Rei ends up on the bed with the book far out of her reach. One leg dangles off the side and her arms flail to the side as Usagi lies atop her. Blonde hair drapes over them as Usagi rests her head on Rei's chest, disoriented from the tumble. Her own legs are tangled with Rei's own and her arms outstretched toward the book – which is firmly in her grasp. 

“U-Usagi get off! You're heavy!”

“I am not!” she hollers back. Just about to rise up on her elbows, she finds herself stopping and instead propping up her chin on Rei's chest. She stares over her friend to the book she lifts and turns around. The cover is the only thing she sees and her words come out in the softest whisper Rei's ever heard. “R...Rei what's this?”

Rei grasps at Usagi's hips, “J-Just get off already! It's nothing!”

Usagi does the opposite. She lifts herself up, using one hand, as she waves the book in front of Rei's face with the other. “This is us.”

“No... It's... uh... Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon.” she says in return, turning her head to the side with a blush highlighting her cheeks. She's been discovered. Found out. And she couldn't be more frustrated about the whole situation.

“Rei... do you like me?”

Or so she thought.

The blush that she had thought warmed her cheeks before, makes her ears burn now. She groans loud and pinches her eyes shut. “Get. Off. Usagi.”

“Not until you answer.”

Another groan. 

But Usagi holds firm and Rei can't just not say anything now. She takes a deep breath only to find she can't look her friend in the face. Because the words don't match her feelings. They don't correspond to the warm fluttering of wings that enters the pit of her stomach as she imagines Usagi as Sailor Moon just like the book. 

“You don't understand. It's not what you think.”

Something in her wonders. She's always liked Usagi more than the others, never wanted to protect anyone more or be around someone as much. She shrugged it off as friends. That's what a friend does for a friend. After all, it didn't look like Usagi felt the same. Especially with their future and how evil never gives them a moments rest to think about these things.

Her head is spinning and it won't stop. She wants to tell Usagi it's a mistake – this all is. But she just wants those words to be repeated back to her. To tell her its okay. To calm down. That she's here for her now and that's all that matters.

Slowly, Rei finds her head turning and her eyes opening. However, Usagi is the one that's moving her face. Their eyes finally lock and Rei is surprised by the softness she finds. And right behind it is the outpouring of love she always sees beneath their friendly banter. 

It's as Usagi suddenly leans forward that she's caught off guard. The blonde captures her lips with ease in a delicate – yet passionate – kiss much like from that particular spread in the book. In fact, Rei closes her eyes for a brief moment and she can picture them in that exact scene. Her hands loosen on Usagi's hips and she slowly kisses her back.

Experimenting. Curious.

Neither want to stop, but the pesky need to do so infiltrates their moment and shatters the link between them. Usagi finally crawls off of her and sets the book on the bed. After a moment of Rei following suit, Usagi sits down next to her with the doujinshi between them. Unlike before, the back is the part that faces up. The back is a continuation of the front and has a precious little stamp on the corner of a pink bunny face over a white circle. A name is scrawled beneath it in luscious curves; Moon Bunny.

Usagi sighs, “Is that what you wanted me to do?”

Bright red embarrassment captures Rei once more. She masks her liking it with a fiery anger that could melt Usagi into a puddle of innocent goo. “Of course not! What are you, stupid!?” Rei jumps to her feet and stomps over to the door. “If you would have listened to me you would have known that was slipped into my bag by accident you idiot! Gah!”

“So.... do you like me?”

Rei keeps her back to Usagi as she brings a hand up to cradle her face. Inwardly she can't answer the question, but outwardly she denies it with the fire of a thousand suns. “Ha. Who could like a meatball head like you?”

“Hey!”

“Hurry up and come on. You need to study more than anyone.”

And Rei is out the door in such a patient stride that inside she wants to burst. As she gets outside the door she leans against the wall. She listens for Usagi's footsteps as she tries to gather herself. She can't believe a word of what races through her mind and heart. Only a day before she hadn't thought of her feelings and now, now they're out of control and have a mind of their own.

A secret part of Rei demands she turn around and apologize, console the girl and tell her that 'yes, that's what I wanted'. But she refuses. Not until she has time to think everything through. At that thought she suppresses a groan – finding it hard to believe she's even entertaining the idea. Rei shakes her head, runs her hands over her clothes to smooth them back out, and hurries along to meet with their soon to be arriving friends.

Back in her room, Usagi takes her time standing up. She smiles to herself – completely giddy with it all – and lovingly holds the book. She runs a fingertip over the signature on the back. “I guess she didn't figure it out.” Usagi giggles to herself. “I knew it was perfect.”

She flips through to the one spread she knows Rei had stopped on first. Laying the book down on the bed, she leaves it turned to that exact page. A grin on her countenance and a skip in her step, Usagi makes her way to to the door. “I'll just make another one for her. And she says I'm dense.”


End file.
